Baa Baa Little Donkey
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: From Disney's Pinocchio - Alexander had always been a nice and intelligent boy, who always did his homework, but what'll happen to him if he is forced to go to Pleasure Island, will he turn into a donkey as well as all the other naughty boys?


**I was watching Pinocchio on television, and when the scene from Pleasure Island came up showing all the donkeys, I got this idea.**

**Alexander is supposed to be the talking donkey wearing the sailor-uniform, so I wanted to tell the story from his point of view, somewhat.**

**Personally I've always been scared to death about the Pleasure Island-scene in Disney's Pinocchio o.O**

**Also I was quite amused that there's not even a category called 'Pinocchio', so that's why I've put this under 'misc. cartoon' ^^U**

**Enjoy, and R&R please.**

- - - - -

"C'mon Alex, you wouldn't die from one day of fun would you?" one of Alexander's friends said with a big grin as he and a group of other boys from Alexander class, was trying to make him come with them to a place called Pleasure Island.

Alexander had never heard of such a place, but is class-comrades told him that it was a nice place, were you could eat and drink all you wanted for free, ergo the nicest place for boys in their age; that's what they've told him.

But Alexander was hard to convince, he always did his homework, he was a smart student, one other kids would call a "Teacher's Pet", and Alexander wasn't interested in that either.

"Alex we promise you that it'll be fun, if you don't like it you just go home, but you'll miss all the fun and candy" a boy called Lampwick said in a drawing voice, as if he was trying to sounds interesting.

"Sorry, but my mother wouldn't like it, besides I've got to do my homework for today" Alexander spoke, trying to pull away from the boys.

"What? Are you _scared_?" Lampwick spoke again, now in an insulted voice, as if he thought Alexander was just being a big baby, who wouldn't want to make mommy angry, and stay a good little boy forever in his life.

It made Alexander angry at that thought, "I'm not _scared_, now let's go!" he said and walked with his friends towards a railway wagon, with donkeys solid attracted to the front, they looked kind of miserable in Alexander's eyes, he felt sorry for them.

Lampwick and a couple of other boys pushed him up in the wagon, and jumped up right after. Alexander sat down on the nearest seat, the boys sat around him, but Lampwick jumped up in the front next to the coachman.

**

Alexander was a little nervous, he didn't want to make his mother worried or angry with him, but then again he neither wanted to be called a chicken by the other boys, so he let the thoughts aside as the coachman gave the poor donkeys a swift kick with his whip, and they were driving off to the port.

Alexander noticed a boat was waiting for them, and as they were lead to the ship, he saw the coachman giving the ship's captain some money and they were smiling wickedly at each other, but Alexander didn't take notice of that. His nervousness had gone away, replaced with butterflies in his belly instead.

Alexander felt like a real sailor on the boat, since he was wearing a sailor's uniform his mother had given him, it wasn't too hard to act like one either.

His father was a sailor, and Alexander's biggest dream was to be a sailor as well, therefore his mother had given him a matching sailor suit, so he looked like a tiny version of his father.

Alexander smiled at the thought.

**

After a quite long trip at sea, they came to a new port, Alexander saw all the dazzling lights coming from a place on the island.

"So this is Pleasure Island huh?" he said to himself, he couldn't help but smile.

When the ship had stopped at the port, all the boys ran to the doors of where the lights have come from, Alexander had to move with them, or else the other boys would be running him down.

When they finally came inside everything looked so exciting, it was like an amusement park just better.

Alexander couldn't wait to do whatever you would be able to do at this amazing place.

He ran towards a building, on his way he saw some other boys who already were starting to have their fun, they were destroying vases and windows, which looked rather expensive.

Alexander wondered a bit about the place he had come to, what kind of "fun" was this anyways?

"Oh well, there's no adult here, so I guess I'll just do as I please" he mumbled, as he came to the building he saw some other boys drinking, what looked to him like, beers, and some other were smoking cigars.

The only people Alexander had seen smoking cigars, was his father when he came home from the sea.

Alexander held his breath as the boys with the cigars walked past him, these cigars had a weird smell, and compared to the cigars his father smoked these smelled like something had rotten.

Alexander remembered the smell of his father's cigars, they smelled a lot better, they had a relaxing smell which didn't resemble anything like this at all.

**

As time went on, Alexander had found his place, a bar where he could play billiard with some of his comrades. Though his comrades were drinking and smoking, Alexander kept to the game, he didn't want to go near that disgusting smell, and he was sure the beers tasted just as bad as the cigars. The boys didn't mind at all.

They loud noises outside had started to calm down, it was almost like Alexander and his friends were the only ones left on Pleasure Island.

Like on the entire trip, Alexander didn't bother too much, what could happen anyways? The ship was sure to pick them up again when it was bedtime, so their parents wouldn't get nervous, right?

"What's wrong Alex? It's your turn" one of his comrades said, as he blew some smoke out of his mouth.

"Oh right" Alexander said as he took his billiard-bat and aimed for the white ball, he was sure to get another ball in hole this time.

Alexander however missed it and the boys around him started laughing.

"Haha! Alex you're hilarious, it's so fun watching you making a fool out of yourself!" a boy laughed.

"Hey Thomas, you're laughing like a donkey" another boy laughed.

"Why you-" the boy named Thomas started, but he cut himself off as he got a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Hey Tom, what's happening to you!?" a boy almost screamed at Thomas, as a tail appeared on his bottom, the boy started screaming as well, his voice now changing, this only freaked the rest of the boys out as well, they too were starting to change.

In the next second they've all gotten tails, long ears and in no time they have turned into donkeys.

The boys, now donkeys, started to kick around wildly and jumping to make it all stop, they were making donkey-noises and Alexander couldn't help but get really scared by this.

Before he could do anything himself, he looked down at his body; he too had turned into a donkey.

As his comrades were destroying the room while going crazy, Alexander simply sat down on the floor starting to cry.

Was this his punishment for going to Pleasure Island? His punishment for gambling and playing billiard? Instead of going straight home after school he had given in to his so-called comrades, and followed them to this wicked place.

He couldn't believe his own eyes.

**

Suddenly the boys froze; the coachman who kindly had shown them to Pleasure Island came into the bar with a group of men, holding robes in their hands.

Alexander hid under the billiard-table, he looked at his comrades who tried to hide and escape the men with robes, but it didn't help, the men were big and strong, and they grabbed them in their donkey-ears, showing a robe around every boy's neck.

Alexander was terrified by the sight of this, he thought he was able to hide and they then would leave.

But the coachman himself pulled him out from under the table and kicked him with the others.

**

Alexander felt dizzy as he was walking towards the port, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he was quite sure that it wasn't anything nice.

As they came to the port he saw lots of other donkeys, some was behind a fence, still wearing their clothes.

Others were naked and in small boxes, Alexander read the signs on them "Salt Mines", "Circus".

Was _that _where they were going?

The coachman let go of Alexander and let another man hold him, he walked towards a lonely donkey standing for himself.

He leaned down to it, looking at it. "What is your name?" he asked it, the only answer he got was the usual sound a donkey would make.

He grabbed its' ears and pulled the clothes off of it, then he almost smashed it into one of the boxes to a couple of other donkeys.

Before Alexander knew of it, it was his turn to be pulled forward.

The coachman looked at him strictly, "and what is _your _name?" he asked again.

"A-Alexander" he said quietly.

"Oh, so you can talk?" the coachman said, looking amused down at the poor little Alexander, who was much smaller than the other donkeys were.

"Yes yes, I want to go home. Home to my mother" Alexander said as he was starting to cry again.

"That's not working!" the coachman grabbed Alexander even harder and threw him into the area surrounded by a fence, to the other donkeys still wearing their clothes.

Alexander guessed right away that those were they donkeys who still could speak as well.

He stood up and turned towards the huge coachman "Let me come home!" he begged, and the rest of the donkeys started begging as well.

"Quite!" the coachman yelled at them.

"You've had your fun boys, now you're gonna pay" he said with a big evil grin.

**

Alexander held on to the thoughts of him seeing his parents again, and sleep in his bed in his room, and then the next day forget all about this place, and go to school again. He already knew that this would never come to happen.

He wondered if his parents missed him, his mother was probably crying while his father was trying to comfort her saying; "don't worry dear, he'll come home soon enough", Alexander wished deep down that he had never agreed to this.

He just wanted to see his parents again, tell them he was sorry for everything and that he loved them, and he would promise that he would never ever do anything as stupid as this again in his life.

When he looked around at the other boys, he saw a donkey which he was sure was Lampwick, he was sitting in the corner looking just as miserable as the donkeys he had seen pulling the railway wagon back then. Somewhere in his heart he couldn't help but feel sorry for Lampwick, true he was a stupid jerk, but Alexander wasn't better himself.

He watched Lampwick as he was crying, mumbling for his mother, the donkeys around him did the same thing as well.

As Alexander couldn't hold back his own tears any longer, he simply let go and started crying once more.

_This was the last day of his life as a boy, and his first as a donkey, and what was worse he had no idea what was going to happen to the donkeys, including himself, who could still speak._

_The End._

_- - - - -_

**I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell what's going to happen to the poor boys by now, since they can still talk the coachman doesn't have any need for them, so they'll be executed. I'm terribly sorry for being so mean to Alexander, I feel sorry for the poor boy as well *hugs him* I almost cried as I wrote this T-T**

**Still I hope you liked it, and I assure you they boys came to the nice 'Donkey Heaven', where they're all eating lovely green grass and even lovlier carrots - donkeys eats carrots right? - Oh well, they'll be able to visit their parents as angels, at night I hope.**


End file.
